


Long Awaited News

by beatlechicksteph



Series: Stark-Granger Family [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: Hermione gets some news she and Tony have been waiting for.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tony Stark
Series: Stark-Granger Family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413823
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Long Awaited News

**Author's Note:**

> For the 31 Days of Writing Challenge. 100 Word Drabble.

Hermione stared at the stick in her hand. Positive. She couldn’t help the overwhelming joy in her heart. She and Tony had been trying for a while. She couldn’t wait for him to get home so she could tell him the good news. Then they could Floo with the kids at Ilvermorny and tell them the news. 

They’d been living as one happy family and the kids had been calling Tony “Dad” for years. After signing his rights away, they never saw Ron again. Tony was happily retired, never thought of going back. 

And then, aliens invaded New York. Again.


End file.
